


Push It

by durinsprinces



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit of fluff at the end, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breathplay, Choking, Comeplay, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Crying, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Verbal Humiliation, i'm pretty sure that's it, just to make myself feel better about how trashy i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durinsprinces/pseuds/durinsprinces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of apologizing to Fili for breaking his phone, Kili decides to be a little shit, and continues to be a little shit until Fili puts him back in his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push It

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this for ella (ayyy) and it's supposed to be in this bigger piece, but after i went back to it to re-read it, i decided it wouldn't fit the tone of the piece i'm working on. so i cleaned it up and decided to post it.  
> the only reason i'm tagging it mild dubcon is because it reads like mild dubcon without the original backstory. consent for this (would have if that story was complete) was given before the scene in this, and is given sometime during this. there's a bit of an explanation at the end, but until then, the beginning reads like dubcon. 
> 
> you can read it as dubcon if you want. i mean. i def won't stop you. 
> 
> anyways. have this filthy piece of trash from my sparkling garbage collection.

Kili is sitting on the bed, watching TV when he hears the front door being thrown open.

So Fili might be mad at him for earlier.

 _Or_ the wind is blowing hard. Really hard. Maybe Fili just forgot his own strength.

Kili chews on his bottom lip when the door slams shut equally as loud. That’s when he knows that Fili is definitely mad. And not just mad, but _royally pissed_.

Which, Kili _might_ have had a hand in and Fili is completely right in being angry with him.

But it's not like Kili had _meant_ to drop Fili’s phone in the shower. Fili had left it balanced precariously on the edge of the sink while he was in the shower. Kili had stumbled into the bathroom after waking up to take a much needed morning pee, and when he shuffled around afterwards to wash his hands, he accidentally knocked it off the sink. He had stared, horrified, as the phone bounced off the edge of the tub and clattered into the standing water below. _Maybe they should really have that drain looked at_?

But it wasn’t his fault!

He hadn't even known it was there.

It really wasn’t his fault. Well, not _entirely_.

And maybe the shouting match he had with Fili could have gone a little better. For example, Kili supposes he _shouldn’t_ have been _shouting_ to begin with. He probably _could_ have apologized for destroying Fili’s phone, instead of being a mouthy little shit and simply screaming that Fili "shouldn't leave his things just lying the fuck around.” And he supposes he **_could_** have let his brother yell at him some more so he wouldn't stew in his anger all day, instead of getting on his bike as quick as he could, to go get his breakfast anywhere other than near Fili’s temper.

Kili also supposes he could have apologized at any point in the day. Well he **could have** if it weren't for the fact that Fili’s phone was now irrevocably broken and _maybe_ it was partially Kili’s fault.

Kili knew he was in deep shit when he caught a glimpse of Fili’s eyes on campus on his way home. Fili didn't come over to him and Kili kept his distance. Another missed opportunity in which he could have and should have apologized. Yet when he looked into his brother’s eyes, what he saw there, he'd only ever seen one time before.

And that had not ended well for him.

Kili knows at that point he should have grabbed his brother and screamed "I’m sorry" at the top of his lungs and begged for forgiveness until his throat was raw and tired. And then begged even more after that.

Instead, he had watched Fili lock eyes with him. Kili was one hundred percent positive he saw the ninth layer of hell itself in his brother’s eyes. One look, and he skirted around the corner as quick as he could, hair flying behind him and tripping over a trashcan in his efforts to avoid Satan Incarnate.

He knew his second, poorly executed getaway for the day was what sealed his fate.

Now, he's debating if he can shoot for three, if he can make it out of the window in time. But his brother doesn't even kick off his shoes or drop his keys in the bowl. He _always drops his keys in the bowl._ He doesn’t even set his bag on the counter or table. Instead, Fili makes his way directly to where he knows Kili is hiding.

Kili is so fucked. He knows he is.

The door flying open only drives the point home deeper, the wood slamming against the wall almost hard enough to leave a mark. Kili thanks whatever powers above that it doesn’t. They did just have it repainted after all.

Kili sits up on the bed, his whole body stiff as he watches Fili assessing him from the doorway. He really has no reason or cause to be legitimately afraid of his brother. Still, now he feels nervous and anxious and he has no idea what Fili’s going to say or do. Kili knows Fili would never straight up beat him, but he might deck him one, and he probably deserves it if he’s being honest with himself.

Fili’s nostrils flare and he turns away from Kili to put his things away. He reaches into the closet and tugs a jacket off of a hanger and quickly slips his arms through it. Just like when he's about to leave, Fili pats his pockets to check that he has everything. Kili wonders if his brother is actually just going to leave for the night. Maybe stay over at their mom's.

It’s not entirely a terrible idea, in theory. Even so, Kili’s blood rushes cold at the thought of being separated, even for a night.

"Fili," he bites his lips as he hesitantly draws his brother’s attention to himself, despite his better judgement.

Fili says absolutely nothing. He doesn't even turn around. Kili’s almost positive that his brother is going to leave him here to think about what he’s done. When Fili pats the pocket he normally keeps his phone in, Kili can actually see his shoulders square as his body draws somehow tighter.

"Let’s go," Fili tells him, voice colder than the winter wind.  

Kili stands up from the bed and pulls his socks on as Fili waits impatiently for him to get ready.

"W-where are we going?" he asks nervously, wincing at the weakness in his voice. Kili stands up from the bed and runs a shaky hand through his hair.

"Where do you fucking think?" Fili snarls, heading out of the bedroom and towards the front door without giving his little brother a proper answer. Kili remains silent as he trails after him, confused by the brash response. Is there somewhere they're supposed to be tonight? He wishes he could remember.

" _The phone store_ ," Fili sighs in exasperation, his tone clearly conveying that this should be the most obvious information in the world. He kicks Kili’s beat up converse towards his brother without another word.

Kili sits down to hastily tug them on, trying not to take too much time in doing up the laces. The second they’re tied, Fili yanks him up by his elbow.

Kili almost rounds on him, almost gets in his face for the treatment. He stops himself at the last second before he can do anything he’ll regret. The hand on his elbow is rather loose for what he would expect from his angry brother. It doesn’t hurt and Fili’s already dropping it and pushing out of the door. He knows Fili is mad and he knows it's his fault. Getting in his face about it isn’t going to help right this second, anyways. So he subdues his irritation and pulls his hoodie on.

Following his brother outside, Kili wonders to himself what time it is. He hadn’t looked before they left and the sky is all he really has to go by as he makes his way to the car. The sun is dipping down into the horizon, so it must be getting close to seven. Just to be sure, Kili pulls his phone out to check the clock.

It’s a terrible choice; one Kili really should have thought about before doing.

Fili stares at the phone in his little brother’s hand, the twin to it now sitting at the top of their junk drawer. His eyes narrow until they become two tiny, malicious slits.

"Get in the fucking car."

Kili doesn't argue. Pocketing his phone quickly, he scrambles inside the vehicle and can barely pull the seat belt over himself before his brother speeds out of the driveway.

The car ride is so thick with tension Kili thinks about jumping out at every single red light or stop sign they pass. He keeps glancing at his brother, trying to read him. Fili’s hands grip the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles starting to turn white. His eyes remain focused on the road and again, Kili thinks he can see the devil in them.

Maybe if there was some music playing... Or really anything, it would make it a lot easier. His hand reaches out to nudge the volume dial, but a severe glare thrown his way has him quickly snatching it away from the knob it as if he had been burned.

Right, okay then.

They’ll just suffer in the awkward silence of the car. It’s fine, really.

Minutes tick by and Kili considers in his head if he should say anything. The part of his mind that houses his intelligence tells him to keep his mouth shut. But it’s his better judgement that loses the debate, as it always has a tendency to do.

"Fili, I’m really so-"

“I don't want to hear it, Kili," Fili cuts him off before he has the chance to even say sorry.

 _Oh, shit_.

His brother has to be really fucking pissed. Fili **_never_** misses a chance to hear Kili admit his own faults or apologize when Fili knows he’s in the wrong.

Oh, God.

Kili twitches in his seat. He tries to keep from fidgeting too much, but he’s nervous and anxious, and just quite possibly _very_ scared. He doesn’t know if he’s ever seen his brother this mad before. He’s seen him angry a handful of times, but never to the point where he’s refusing to even acknowledge his little brother _at all_.

When they pull into a parking garage, Kili’s confusion is plain on his face as he turns to look at Fili. The look on his brother’s face clearly says he’s in the mood for absolutely _zero_ questions. So he doesn't dare ask.

When Fili heads to the top of the garage, where there are no other vehicles in sight, he stops and puts the car in park. The sound of the engine being cut off leaves them in a strange, eerie sort of silence that has Kili shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He glances out of the corner of his eyes at his brother to try and read his expression, but Fili stares straight ahead, still refusing to even look at him.

"Get out."

Kili’s face turns ghostly white. "What?"

Is his brother abandoning him in a parking garage in the middle of the city to walk home? He wouldn't leave him here. Fili would never do that. His brother would never, ever do that to him.

“I said get out of the fucking car.”

When Fili pulls his own seatbelt off, Kili feels a lot less hesitant. Okay. He’s pretty sure Fili isn't going to leave him here, now.

Kili unlatches his seat belt and steps out of the car as fast as he can. Fili is already coming around the side and a hand tangles into Kili’s thick hair the second he get’s the door open. The hand yanks him down onto his knees and away from the car. The door slams loudly behind him as his skin scrapes against the cold pavement. Kili lets out a loud cry of pain and his heart jumps in his throat. His face flushes in embarrassment when his cock automatically twitches in his jeans.

 _Oh no_. He thinks he knows where this is going.

 ** _Oh, God, no_**.

Kili’s suspicions are confirmed when his face is yanked up so he can look at his big brother properly. Eyes immediately fly to the front of Fili’s jeans, and yup. His brother’s cock is clearly straining against the zipper of his pants, just waiting to be let out and sucked off.

But really? In a parking garage? Where anyone can come up here and find them?

Sure they'd passed several parking spots on the way up, but what about security? What about someone who missed those spots? What if they fill up?

Thoughts trail of as he’s pulled out of his reverie and back to his brother by a sharp tug to his hair, still wrapped around strong fingers. Kili cries out when his face is given a harsh slap.

"That’s for being lippy," Fili sneers at him and Kili’s cock is now hard, too. He loves when Fili slaps him. Loves when he gets domineering. Loves being punished. But usually the punishment is for something he willingly and knowingly does. Which means Fili’s never actually mad at him when he disciplines him.

Now he can practically see the red welling on his cheek from the impact. He’s definitely been hit harder than he thinks he ever has been before.  

Kili’s hair remains in the firm hold of Fili’s grip. Another sharp slap to his face has Kili groaning loudly in pain.

"That’s right. Go ahead and let the whole world hear," Fili grabs Kili’s chin in his hand. "Let them hear you getting off on being smacked around like a whore. Not even like a whore. You **are** a whore," Fili shakes Kili’s face, rattling him around. His vision turns fuzzy and the movement tugs tight at his hair. He can't help the pained noise that bubbles out of his throat, laced with pleasure from the rough treatment.

"And like a good little slut, you're going to take my cock down that pretty little throat of yours and let me fuck it until I come. And if you don't," Fili’s smile is anything but sweet or kind, "I’ll leave you here. Let someone else pick you up and use you."

Kili’s whimper of displeasure at the thought makes Fili’s cock throb in his jeans.

"You’d like that wouldn't you? Being left here to find someone else to use your tight, little holes like the toy you are?"

Kili lets out an agonized moan when Fili yanks his head back by his hair and slaps him hard, _so hard_ , right across the face. The pain far outweighs the pleasure. His body nearly convulses from it, trying to move away from the source of the discomfort automatically. Fili holds him firm until he stills.

"Now be a good boy and take my cock out. If it's not completely down your throat in less than twenty seconds you'll be walking home tonight."

Kili wastes absolutely no time in complying. His fingers scramble at his brother’s belt. He yanks it open and tackles the button of Fili’s jeans. It pops open and he moves to the zipper next, opening it quickly. Kili pulls out Fili’s cock, thick and heavy with arousal. Unsure of how much time he has left, Kili plays it safe and takes his brother into his mouth, down to the hilt. His nose shoves into the blond curls of Fili’s pubic hair as he takes in the last inch. The head bumps unpleasantly against the back of his throat on its way down and Kili forces his body to relax and adjust to the intrusion as quickly as possible.

The hand fists Kili’s hair even tighter when Kili tries to pull back so he can begin to suck his brother off. Fili holds him there with his cock buried deep down Kili’s throat, making it nearly impossible to breathe.  
  
“I already told you," Fili spits out, his hips jerking forward, causing Kili to choke around the head tickling his throat. "I’m going to fuck your mouth. Stay still."

Kili struggles to breathe, but remains as motionless as he can manage. Fili pushes himself even further into his mouth in an attempt to make him disobey, but his little brother holds fast to the order.

Kili’s nose presses against Fili’s pubic bone, and he thinks to himself this might be the furthest Fili’s ever been in his throat. It constricts tightly against the intrusion, but he continues to hold still. It gets more difficult with each passing second as his airflow continues to be restricted.

His chest begins to rise and fall rapidly in an effort to suck as much oxygen in through his nose as possible.

But it’s just not enough.

Fili watches his baby brother’s need for air swiftly rising. With a cruel smirk, his other hand wraps around Kili’s neck. It stays there for a few seconds as he watches the fear and lust mingle in his brother’s eyes.

Then his fingers squeeze tight around his throat.

The tiny noise of alarm is all Kili can manage. When Fili thrusts his hips downward, Kili’s throat tightens not only from his gag reflex, but from Fili’s fingers constricting around his neck. Kili’s mind has the capacity to absently wonder if Fili can feel his cock under his hand for about five seconds, before those thoughts are quickly derailed when his need to breathe becomes urgent.

His vision starts getting hazy and his fingers automatically begin to tangle and pull at Fili’s pants, shirt, _anywhere_ he can to get his brother’s attention. He’s choking. He's suffocating.

Panic blooms in his body and he lets out the loudest whine he can manage. It hardly does him any good, in fact, Kili’s sure he can feel Fili’s fingers tightening just a little bit more. His eyes meet his brother’s and he can’t quite place the emotion that’s playing behind them. Anger, irritation, power… There’s something else there. Something that makes Kili break out in a cold sweat.

And he thought he had seen the devil in them earlier.

Just when he thinks Fili might actually let him pass out, his brother pulls his cock completely free of Kili’s mouth. He lets go of his hair and throat at the same time. It’s almost graceful to watch, but Kili has no time to dwell on it.  

The motion sends him down to the hard concrete, sprawling out on his side. His mouth gasps for air as his chest heaves to take in as much as he can.

The first full breath he takes is like a hit of pure ecstasy. The rush of oxygen in his lungs sends spikes of pleasure to every part of his body as it trembles and twitches on the ground.  His brain feels numb and lost and dazed and it’s so much more powerful than any of the other times his brother has choked him out.

The spasms start to slowly subside as his body starts to regulate back out. He can vaguely see Fili standing over him, watching his every move. He feels too exhausted to really look up at him to see if there’s any trace of apprehension or worry among the malice in those eyes. He knows his brother is still angry. 

It isn't until his vision begins to fully clear, that he feels the sticky mess inside of his briefs pressing against his erection. _Holy fucking shit_. Kili’s face flushes as the realization that he just came in his own pants dawns on him. How long had it been since he came in his pants like a hormonal teenager? And he’s still completely hard. Humiliation floods him quicker than the oxygen had. How can he still possibly be hard? 

Kili remains on the concrete, feeling absolutely and entirely ashamed of himself. He knows that in a matter of just a few seconds, the come is going to seep through his briefs and into his jeans and his big brother will know. Fili will know what he’s done.

Before Kili can move into a position that will hide his accident, he feels the sticky mess being pressed against his cock.

He groans as he looks down, watching as Fili’s foot presses against his cock over the rapidily spreading damp patch. How much fucking come had he even pumped into his briefs?

"Would you look at that," Fili coos above him, but there's zero affection to the tone. "You like being used like that, baby?" Kili whines as the pressure increases. "And still so hard after you just came in your pants? That's a new level of slutty even for you, Kee."

Kili lies against the ground of the parking garage, his eyes fixed on the wall across from them as Fili continues to rub his cock through his jeans with his shoe. Fili has never been this aggressive and demeaning with him before. He feels torn and conflicted about whether or not he likes it. He knows he likes being used, but it's always been a system of give and take. And he’s never been humiliated like this before.

His cock twitches against the weight on it. It pulses at the thought of how he must look, still panting for breath, his face raw from the abuse, while come leaks from his jeans.

"Get up," Fili demands when he grows bored of toying with his baby brother. "And take your dick out."

Kili finds it harder than he thought to push his body up. It feels boneless and doesn’t want to comply with his movements. He must be taking too long because a hand shoots out and drags him back to his knees by his hair once more.

Kili’s cry is pathetic, even to his own ears. His hands fly down to begin unbuttoning his own jeans to save himself from any further reprimanding. He hastily drags his cock out, shoving his jeans down a little bit so his brother can see the entire wet length, flushed and leaking new arousal. Fili makes a pleased noise above him.

"Look at all that come," Fili’s free hand gestures to the wet mess still lingering on the shaft and head of Kili’s erection. "You’ve made such a mess," Fili pats his cheek roughly. "Go on and clean yourself off, then."

Kili’s hand drags over his shaft and collects the mess on his fingers before bringing to his mouth. He pops two fingers in and drags his tongue through his own release, licking it off quick enough to show his compliance, but slow enough for his brother to enjoy the sight. Fili growls and slides his thumb over Kili’s bottom lip.

"You’re such a little cumslut. So needy and desperate for it you'll eat your own."

Kili’s cheeks tinge pink and he simply nods as he continues to clean his fingers. His tongue darts out to lap the rest of the mess out of his palm. When he's done, Fili’s smears the leaking head of his own cock across Kili’s lips. "Open wide, baby," Fili hums and slips his cock back into Kili’s hot mouth, watching his lips stretch obscenely around his shaft.

Kili opens his throat just in time for Fili to slide back into it. It still feels raw from being abused only a few minutes ago, but he doesn't dare complain. He deserves this treatment and he loves it anyway. Fili gives a few small thrusts into his mouth and the feeling goes straight to his dick. Kili’s hand wraps around himself and Fili watches him for a second, before yanking his head back by his hair and pulling himself from the tight heat of his little brother’s mouth.

“I didn't even give you permission to come the first time, so what makes you think you get it now? Do you think you deserve it?"

“No,” Kili looks up at his big brother, wincing as his hair is pulled again. "I’m sorry, Fee," he whispers, which earns him a hard slap to his face. And to think, he was the one who had to convince Fili to even smack him in the face to begin with. _Kili_ had to coax _him_ to be a little rougher. Those gentle little strikes, which may have hurt at the time, now seem like kitten licks compared to this.

Kili wonders if these will leave a bruise.

Which would serve him right.

He’s sure he’ll be bruised and used and leaking Fili’s come from his ass by the end of the night, no doubt.

The next slap delivered to Kili’s face would have sent him back to the ground again, had it not been for the hand in his hair keeping him up. Kili keeps his eyes shut after the blow, holding the tears back. That one is definitely going to leave a mark.

"No,” Fili sneers, watching the mark on his brother’s face turn an incredible shade of red. “You're not sorry," Fili snarls down at him. "Not yet."

Kili’s blood turns cold and he barely has a second to open up his throat and keep his teeth out of the way as Fili shoves crudely into his mouth. He's never seen his brother like this. Never. Kili can feel the anxiety bubbling up in his chest as Fili begins to fuck straight into his throat. His cock throbs so painfully at the feeling.

Fili’s thrusts become harsh and powerful. Each buck of his hips into his mouth makes Kili choke. His jaw aches from being so open on his brother's cock, not to mention the rough treatment to his face. He can barely breathe once more and he tries to open his jaw a little wider in an unsuccessful attempt to get more air. Spit starts leaking out, dribbling filthily down his chin as he gags noisily around his brother’s cock relentlessly abusing his throat.

Fili licks his lips at the image in front of him and he changes his hips to angle downwards, effectively cutting off whatever flow of oxygen Kili was able to regain by opening his mouth wider. The new position has his body trying to flood with panic. Kili tries to hold it at bay as his eyes slip shut. His chest heaves for air and with the silent sobs he tried in vain to stop himself from making.

"Look at me, you slut" Fili growls and Kili reluctantly opens his eyes. He already knows the tears are going fall before he even feels them running down his cheeks. Kili’s used to his body responding to certain stimuli with tears, like when he's choked or his gag reflex is being triggered. But there’s more to it now than just that. The realization has him spinning. Kili has never actually _cried_ during anything they've ever done.

Not until now.

Kili’s big brown eyes swim with tears as he locks them onto his brother's at his command. Fili takes in the image for a moment, just watching them fall freely down his face, passing over Kili’s stretched out lips and falling to join the drool on his chin. It's the hottest thing he thinks he’s ever seen and his cock twitches from the power trip he feels mixed with the sensation of Kili’s raw throat swallowing around him.

And then he takes a second out of the scene they're playing and really, _really_ , looks down at his baby brother. His thrusts stutter, before he stills his hips completely. The lack of motion allows him to feel Kili’s chest not only wracking for oxygen, but also vibrating from his sobs.

Pulling out slightly so his brother can breathe, Fili wipes the fresh tears from Kili’s cheeks with his thumbs. The touch and air is like an oasis in a desert to Kili.

He feels so used and degraded and the acknowledgement that he’s actually crying does absolutely nothing to help him with the shameful feeling.

Fili keeps just the tip of his cock in Kili’s mouth. He looks down at his brother and there's nothing but concern in his own eyes as they meet Kili’s. He takes a deep breath and watches as his little brother follows his lead.

"Red?" Fili asks him quietly, smoothing his bangs away from his face. His other hand is still in his hair but there's no grip to it at all. Kili melts under the care and concern and he quickly shakes his head no. While he's still battling his emotions from this scene, he cannot deny that his body loves it, needs it, and still wants it. His cock is begging for his second release.

"You sure, Kee?" Fili searches his baby brother’s eyes, trying to read everything in them.

Kili nods just as quickly.

"Yellow?" Fili questions, thumbing at the lingering tears on his brother’s cheeks.

Kili once again shakes his head no around his big brother’s cock in his mouth.

Fili groans at the question he's about to ask next; knows how Kili’s going to answer. But he has to ask it. He has to. It's the only way to keep them safe from something happening that they can never take back.

"Green?"

Kili locks his eyes on his brother’s and nods very hurriedly, whining around Fili’s dick. He wants this. He really, truly, wants this.

And just like that, everything falls back in place like a well-oiled machine. Fili’s grip becomes tight in his hair again before tilting his head back. His cock slams down his throat faster than Kili can anticipate or prepare himself for.

"You’re such a needy little slut," Fili growls as he fucks directly down into Kili’s throat, feeling him choke and gag around him.

Kili’s fingers dig into the fabric of Fili’s jeans, needing something to hold on to. He wants so bad to wrap a hand around his cock and jerk himself in time with the thrusts down his throat. But he knows he’s not allowed to. He's already come once without permission. He’s certainly not going to do it again.  

The wet sounds of Fili thrusting into Kili’s mouth echo so loudly in the parking garage. It’s still not enough to drown out other noises and Kili jumps at the sound of a car beeping a level or two below.

Oh, god.

He would never be able to forgive himself if someone found them. He’d just about die if someone saw him with his lips stretched greedily around his brother's cock while he used his throat as nothing more than a hole to fuck. With his own cock hard and wet, leaking precum all over his jeans and making them even more damp than before.

As if it wasn't shameful enough that he came in his pants from just being choked out.

The angle of his brother’s dick makes it hard for Kili to breathe again, and his lungs burn from the exertion of their activities. He hadn't really ever thought of breathing as a privilege before today. Never had Fili fucked his throat this rough before. It’s new and exciting and Kili’s hips roll in his need for any sort of touch or friction on his dick.

Fili is relentless as he holds Kili still, his hips only slamming even harder in his efforts to shove his entire cock down his baby brother’s throat. Kili will be lucky if he'll even be able to actually _say_ he's sorry with how raw Fili is fucking him.

Doors slamming on the very far side of the level they're on has Kili whimpering in fear and arousal. Please, God. He can’t be found like this. It’s so shameful. His dick pulses at the mere thought of the image he must make, down on his knees for Fili like the perfect slut everyone would see that he is.

"Unless you want them to see how much you love having your mouth fucked by your own brother, I suggest you keep it quiet," Fili whispers to him. If the nerves of being caught are affecting his brother the way they are Kili, Fili doesn't show it. At least, not the fear part.

It seems the arousing thought of being found is definitely affecting Fili. He presses Kili’s face right up against his hips, keeping him trapped there on his cock while he brutally thrusts into his little brother’s open throat. Pubic hair tickles the skin where Kili’s nose is buried and he can feel Fili’s balls slapping his chin with each jerk.

Oh god, he loves this. He fucking loves this.

"Touch yourself," Fili commands, his voice deep with desire as he looks down at his baby brother. "Keep your hand at the same speed as me. And if you hold out until I come down your pretty, little throat I’ll let you come before we leave." Fili’s hand closes tighter around his throat with each word. Kili tries to nod as his head swims. He needs oxygen.

Fili pulls his cock back a little and tilts Kili’s head down a bit. His hand remains on his neck, though his grip is lax.

He's allowing Kili to catch his breath without explicitly stating why. Kili doesn’t need to know the answer to recognize he should make the most of his time. He heaves in as much air as his lungs can possibly take; big, deep breaths that flood his system with oxygen.

He knows the next few minutes are going to be absolutely hell on him. And he's going to love every second of it.

Kili looks up at his brother after a few moments of breathing as much as he can. He hopes his eyes convey the appreciation he feels for being allowed a minute to catch his breath.

His brother stares down at him, shallowly thrusting into his mouth while he pushes the hair out of Kili’s eyes. A very tiny nod from Kili is all it takes for him to place his hand on the back of his little brother’s head, while the other tilts his chin back up. Fingers tangle in his little brother’s messy hair to keep Kili’s chin lifted at the perfect angle.

Without any further warning Fili shoves his cock violently down his brother's throat.

Kili whines noisily, choking and gagging around the thick head of Fili’s cock. Tears spring to his eyes at the pain and sensation. The hand squeezes around his neck as Fili begins pushing his hips downward, fast and violent into Kili’s abused throat. Like he’s been told, his little brother’s hand begins to pump over his own cock, keeping pace the best he can with Fili’s hips jerking forward.

Kili whimpers at the pleasure coiling in his lower body, mingling with the pain of his lungs and throat. It takes the edge off just enough to make the pain worth it. His dick twitches hard underneath his hand and he knows he’s already so close to coming. He doesn't know if he can hold out before Fili. He’s always been bad about keeping himself right at the edge without falling over.

Kili tries to keep his throat as open wide as possible, but every few thrusts have him gagging all over again. He'd always been so proud of his gag reflex, but this is far more than he's ever been forced to take before. He can feel a tear rolling down his cheek as the drool continues to slide down his chin, dripping onto his hand as he jerks himself off fast and frantic by his brother’s command.

"Don’t cry, baby, you know you love it. Love my cock so deep in your throat," Fili’s fingers choke him tighter. "Look at you. Cock leaking and hard for being treated like the slut you are."

When Fili’s dirty words register in his ears, Kili has to grip the base of his cock with his other hand. Car doors slam on the level they’re on, sending adrenaline spikes through both of their bodies. Kili tenses, looking up at his brother who continues to fuck his throat despite the pleading look on his face. The sounds of Fili’s balls slapping against his little brother’s chin is so loud and Kili tries really hard not to gag again. The filthy sounds throw even filthier echoes of his own brother debauching and using him back in his own face.

Kili can't help himself. He gags around Fili’s cock hard and loud and he's so scared that if anyone is still on this level, they definitely had to have heard him. The thought alone makes his entire face flush; his body burning all over.

God, he couldn't handle that. He would be so mortified if anyone rounded the corner. He might just die if they stumbled on where they are hidden behind Fili’s car, finding Kili there on his knees of the dingy concrete. He must be such a sight, tears streaming down his face while his chest heaves for air and his cock leaks, so hard and pink in his hand as he jerks himself off at the same rough speed Fili’s using to fuck his cock deep into Kili’s throat. Another drop of spit drips from his chin and onto his hand furiously jerking himself off in time with his brother’s hips.

Fuck, he must look as used as he feels right now.

Fingers squeeze tight to cut off the last bit of oxygen and Kili’s nostrils flare as he gags and chokes again, whining as quiet as he can as he gets closer and closer to the edge; to passing out. He knows Fili is close, too, and when they hear tires on the pavement of the garage, they both silently agree it'd be best to finish this soon.

Fili leans over a little. His cock down Kili’s throat keeps his chin lifted perfectly for him to remove his hand from his brother’s hair and brace it on the car. The new position gives him the perfect angle to thrust downwards even deeper into Kili’s throat and his little brother whimpers out from the pain and the pleasure at the thought and feeling of how deep Fili is inside of him. He grips his shaft and pulls himself back from coming, yet again.

Fili’s hips jerk crudely against Kili’s face as his fingers clasp even tighter around his throat. There's going to be handprints on his neck for a few days, reminding him of what he did and how he was punished; reminding him of who he belongs to. Kili almost smiles at the thought of the bruises. He loves looking at them in the mirror; loves seeing them standing out dark and vibrant against his skin. It turns them both on faster than just about anything else.

Kili’s eyes begin to roll back in his head, his throat going lax, as his brother keeps the punishing pace he’s set. Kili’s ears strain to hear Fili’s voice over the wet sound of his mouth being fucked, the slap of skin on skin, and his own choked whimpers he was barely aware he is making.

"That’s right, you're sorry now aren't you, baby?" Kili tries to nod but it's not easy with the amount of cock shoved down his throat. "You ever gonna break my shit and blame it on me again?" Kili gives a weak shake of his head as he tries to keep his eyes open.

"That’s right. Now look at me, you needy, little slut." Kili gives another tiny nod and looks up at his big brother; tries to keep them wide and apologetic, locked on Fili’s as his vision swims.

"Fuck, you take my cock so well in both of your holes, Kee," he sneers down at his baby brother, watching the little flutter of his eyes before they snap back open; so eager to obey. God, Kili is so perfect like this. He watches tears still welling in Kili’s hazy eyes and he knows his brother is going to need to breathe very soon, or he'll pass out. "Do you want to come, baby?" Kili whines out his need around his brother’s dick, sending jolts of vibrations through it. "Do you think you deserve it?"

Kili’s smart enough to know better than to fall for that trap. He shakes his head no as hard as he can.

"That’s right, you don't," Fili smirks. "But I’ll be nice and let you come in about a minute if you’re a good boy. How does that sound?" Kili lets out a tiny, happy noise with the last of his oxygen and his hands yank at Fili’s shirt in a ditch effort to get what he desperately needs. "Squeeze your cock, or I’ll let you pass out. I already told you. You can't come before I do," Fili growls down at him and Kili is quick to do as he says, feeling his dick give a painful twitch as he holds the base tight and continues to jerk himself off.

Fili lets go of his throat and pulls his shaft back just a little so Kili can take in some gulps of air around the head. He moans so loudly at the pleasure of oxygen flooding his system while Fili’s hand smooths his dampened bangs away from his face and out of his eyes.  

The gifted air is not nearly enough for Kili’s lungs to stop burning, but it's enough to keep him from passing out. Once Fili’s cock is shoved all the way back in, fucking down his throat, his chest starts to burn even more than before.

"I’m almost tempted," Fili grunts when his efforts to thrust faster double, "to come all over your face instead of down your throat." Kili groans at the thought. Fili always gets come in his hair and if he does blow his load on his face he's going to feed it to him, finger by finger. "But I’ve never been this deep in your throat before and it's too good to stop," Fili grins as his little brother’s throat gags around him in his response. "Plus, I want you to know who you belong to, know you're mine. I want you to feel it slide down your tight throat under my hand. Not that it’s all that tight anymore, now that I’ve fucked it so open,” Fili smiles as he growls his taunt down at his baby brother, his hips slamming against his face. Kili’s glad the angle keeps his nose from being broken, but he's pretty sure Fili is going to have some major stubble burn on his thighs and balls.

It's not really his concern right now because his brother lets out a long groan, and Kili can actually feel his cock twitch deep in his throat; he's going to come soon. 

Fili thumbs over Kili’s jaw as his hips begin to jerk erratically. "Don’t come until I tell you," he reminds him once more, his voice growling low and deep with lust. "Are you going to swallow all of my come, baby? Eat it up like the little slut you are?" Kili can barely nod at this point, his whole body is weak and tired and so ready to get off. He whimpers his assent as his hand grips tighter around his shaft and the other rubs hurried and frantic under the head, sending wave after wave of need and pleasure straight through him. A rough pat to his cheek draws Kili’s eyes back up to Fili’s. "Such a good little whore, aren’t you, Kee?" Fili smiles down at him and then his hips jerk once, twice, and then so rough Kili cries out around his big brother’s cock, before he feels it pulsing in his throat. He gags around it noisily as it starts to spill, tickling the raw skin.  

He can barely even swallow but it's not really necessary. His brother’s come just slides right down his abused throat. It's one of the best things he's ever felt, Kili thinks.

Fili holds his little brother’s face still, hips twitching weakly as the bliss of his orgasm washes over him. Before he can empty himself completely, he slides his cock out of Kili’s mouth, leaving come in thick spurts the entire way. With the intrusion gone, Kili really breathes for the first time in what feels like hours. The air is like heaven to his lungs and he takes big, deep breaths in fear that he may not get this chance again.

"Keep your mouth open," Fili demands, hooking a thumb over Kili’s teeth, even though he knows his little brother will obey his order.

He loves seeing his come in Kili’s holes, on his body, marking him as Fili’s. Fili’s little cockslut. Fili’s baby brother. Fili’s. _His_.

He smears his thumb through some of the sticky mess on Kili’s tongue. "Okay, Kee, you can come now," Fili smiles and it's the best thing Kili thinks he's ever heard. He lets go of his grip on the base of his shaft and jerks himself off hard and fast. He doesn’t even care about the slamming car doors, it sounds distant in his ears even though he knows they must be close by. Fili starts fucking two of his fingers through the mess in Kili’s mouth, pushing a bit of come down his throat. Kili whines and whimpers and sucks greedily on the fingers in his mouth.

It only takes a few more tugs, hard and fast, to get him off. His balls draw tight to his body as the heat coils tighter than ever in his stomach. His vision blurs as a loud groan is ripped from his throat, his hips twitching hard in his release. Kili doesn't even think to move his hand in a way that will catch his come as his body jerks and writhes from the power of his orgasm. It shoots onto the ground of the parking garage in front of him, painting the already dirty concrete white.

Fili moves his shoe away from the line of fire and stares down at the scene before him. A car, not far at all from where they are, rolls to a stop and they can hear the doors opening. They both freeze, just listening to make sure they haven’t been caught. And even though he still needs the air badly, Kili holds his breath to keep from panting. Footsteps fall away and Fili looks back down at his brother, the fear of being caught only subsiding a little.

"You’re lucky. If it weren't for the fact that we're pretty much minutes away from getting caught, I’d make you eat your come off the fucking ground."

Kili lets out a soft cry at the slap that's delivered to his face. "Swallow the rest of my load, pull your pants up, and get in the car."

Kili watches Fili stride away from him without another word. He feels so confused. His brain is hazy enough from the oxygen deprivation, not to mention one of the best orgasms he’s ever had.

But usually his brother would be petting his hair and gently inspecting his new bruises and marks by now. Fili would be asking him if he's okay, if he needs anything, kissing him gently and showing him how much he loves him, by now.

Instead, Kili is left on the dirty ground of the parking garage, come, drool, and tears sticking to his chin and thoroughly used mouth. He stares at the mess he left on the ground in front of him. Would Fili really have made him lick it up off the soiled concrete?

His throat feels absolutely raw and his face hurts from the multiple hits he’s taken. Kili hangs his head low as he pulls his pants back up, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. _Stop_ , he demands himself firmly as he buttons his jeans. Kili wipes his eyes with his sleeve before he starts scrubbing his face clean from the dried mess the best he can. He takes a deep breath and pushes himself up off the ground.

Turning around, his chest constricts tightly at the thought of getting back in the car. The dark tint of the window offers him a far too detailed reflection of himself. His neck is bruised with the obvious shape of fingers, his face is blotchy and red, and despite how hard he tried, he still has a sticky mess glued to his face. He really does look like a whore. His body stiffens at the thought of how long he’s taken and he moves his hand to the door.

He pulls it open, sliding himself into the seat next to his brother. He doesn’t dare to look at him, too nervous over what he might see. Kili shuts the door and goes to pull on his seatbelt. His hands fumble a few times, still weak from their activities. He lets out a frustrated noise and almost yanks on the belt when strong, but very gentle hands stop him

"Are you okay, Kee?"

The tone is riddled with worry and everything that he knows about his brother is in his voice. Kili looks over at him, his red rimmed eyes meeting Fili’s worried ones. All he can see is love and care and concern in them; no trace of the earlier anger at all.

Kili breaks down right then and there, tears rolling down his cheeks. He doesn't understand why he's crying. Why is he crying? _Babies cry. Kili doesn’t cry._ But that doesn’t stop the tears from streaking down his cheeks and his chest heaving in little sobs.

"Hey, hey, shh, Kee," Fili moves as close as he can, pulling his brother into a tight hug. His fingers card so softly through his little brother’s hair, pulling the knots and tangles free as gently as possible. "It’s okay, Kili, you know I didn't mean any of those things. I could never mean those things," he whispers and kisses lightly across his brother’s temple, his hand soothing down his back. "Kili, I’m so sorry. Was it too much?"

Kili shakes his head no. He really did love every second of it. Well. Maybe not every second, but he knows he loved most of it and certainly wanted it. How many times had he asked for Fili to do something just like this, before? It’s just so jarring to him to be treated that way when all he's ever known from Fili is kindness, even when he's rough with him.

"I’m fine," Kili finally croaks out, his chest loosening a little. “I don't know why I’m crying, to be honest," his voice is absolutely fucked from the rough treatment, but he lets out a small chuckle and wipes at his eyes again.

"I’m so sorry, Kili. I got carried away," Fili’s eyebrows draw up in concern and sadness pools in his bright blue eyes and Kili can't stand the look. He can’t. He doesn’t feel _violated_ or anything that Fili probably thinks he feels right now. He just feels so _overwhelmed_.

"Fee," Kili gives him a small smile, only half as lively as normal. He feels too tired and boneless to put that much effort into smiling right now. “I loved it, Fili. I really did,” he cuts his brother off before he can start protesting. “It's just," Kili remains silent for a minute, trying to put his thoughts into words. He’s so grateful that his brother lets him have a moment to think, even if Fili’s eyes continue to probe his own as if he’ll find all the answers there.

"It was just a lot all at once. The intensity, the fact that we’re in public and almost got caught, the way it just felt so _real,_ " Kili shakes his head. It’s not exactly what he wants to say. “Which is a good thing, Fee, really. It’s supposed to feel _real._ So please stop looking at me like you _forced_ me,” Kili frowns and tries to look as authoritative as he can, until Fili lets out a heavy sigh. His eyes do soften and Kili thinks he can count that as a win.

“I just want to know for sure that I didn’t. I could never…” Fili’s breath hitches for a second before he clears his throat quietly. “Kili I could never forgive myself if I ever hurt you.”

Kili rolls his eyes and reaches his hands up and takes Fili’s face in them. “You didn’t hurt me. Well not in a way I didn’t want you to. So can you please stop looking like I kicked your puppy?”

Before Fili can get a chance to argue, Kili pulls him in for a kiss; a real kiss. He needs it right now and his heart lightens when his brother kisses him back, slow, sweet and gentle. It’s familiar and calming and exactly what he wants and needs all at once. Fili’s fingers rub tiny little patterns in his skin, helping ease the tension in the muscle Kili didn’t realize was there. Kili feels so relieved that it isn’t hesitant and tentative like he thought it might be. He was worried Fili would think of Kili as fragile and in need of special care, when really, he just wanted a glass of water, a hot bowl of soup, and perhaps to hold Fili’s hand the whole way home.

Kili grins when he pulls away. “I really did love it though," his smile widens as he thinks about how hard he came. The anxiety he felt earlier was only a small gnawing at his chest now, eased from the simple but comforting kiss Fili had given him. And even that was starting to go away. "I want to do it again, some time," he kisses Fili’s forehead before pulling away.

"But right now,” Kili sits back in his seat, watching Fili’s face, knowing he’s going to listen to every single one of his little brother’s demands and see that they each get fulfilled. “I want water. I want tomato soup and grilled cheese. I want you to change the channel for me while I eat it until I find something good to watch. And I want a nice, hot bath and you get to keep me company,” Kili nods, watching as Fili’s lips seem to move in an automatic response as he memorizes the list, already aware that Kili is listing it off in the exact order he wants it. “And later I want a big hug. And then your cock in my ass," Kili raises his eyebrows at his big brother's look of confusion.

"What? You didn't think it'd be that easy to satisfy me, did you?" Kili laughs loudly, the sound vibrant and happy to Fili’s ears. The rest of Kili’s anxiety seeps out with his laughter.

He reminds himself this whole thing was a scene, meant to invoke the exact emotions he had felt. Kili snorts to himself at the memory of the first time Fili ever punished him with spanking. God, he had cried for nearly an hour afterwards while Fili scrambled around trying to figure out what was wrong and how to fix it.

He was supposed to feel used and dirty at the end of this scene. And Fili had given that to him. They had talked it over a few months ago, Kili wanting something a bit more _rough_ than what they usually do. He knows Fili would never use him like that without his consent. He had asked and they had safe words and other things and Kili could have used any of them at any point.

He loves Fili and Fili loves him and Kili trusts his big brother more than anyone in the whole world. He loves him more than anyone in the whole world.

Fili’s eyes soften completely and he ruffles his brother’s hair. “I can do all that, no problem. What are big brother’s for?”

“Beats me,” Kili shrugs and sticks out his tongue. “They seem kinda useless most of the time.”

“Hey! I resent that.” Fili shakes his head, but laughs as he turns the ignition on. “Looks like someone’s only getting one slice of cheese on their sandwich.”

“You take that back!” Kili snarls and Fili pushes at his shoulder.

“Fine. I’ll put the whole damn block on it. Are you satisfied?” Fili chuckles as Kili pulls his head up, looking pretty high and mighty for someone who just got the shit smacked out of them.

“We’ll see. Good luck, though.”

“God, take a fucking nap or something,” Fili shoves at his little brother’s shoulder as he puts the car in drive.

Kili curls up next to him on the seat and shuts his eyes, listening to the soft thrum of the radio when Fili flicks it on.  Fili links his fingers with Kili’s, as if he had read his mind earlier. _He probably did,_ Kili thinks to himself as he holds onto his brother’s hand a little tighter. His body feels loose and relaxed, now that he’s not feeling so keyed up.

"Fili?" he asks quietly after a few minutes on the road. He realizes he’s completely forgotten to do something.

"Yeah, Kee?"

"I am sorry about your phone. And about yelling at you about it."

"I’m not mad about it now, you proved you're sorry." Fili can't help snorting when Kili slaps his shoulder, a smile tugging at his lips in spite of himself.

"Damn right I did. I don’t ever want to hear you accuse me of never saying ‘sorry’ again.”

Fili can’t help but laugh. Glancing down, he gives his little brother’s hand three big squeezes before he turns his eyes back on the road.

Kili’s heart completely and irreversibly melts immediately.

How long had it been since they last did that? Yet, he still remembers it as clear as day.

Kili remembers the soothing gesture from their childhood. He and Fili used to do it all the time when they were somewhere they couldn’t communicate verbally. Which was usually a family dinner or on the playground at school, where eyes were practically on them at all times. Sometimes, in the dark of the night, when Kili was _not_ supposed to be in Fili’s bed anymore, their hands would find each other in their confusion and desire. But no matter where they were, it always meant the same thing.

Three squeezes. _I love you._

With his heart hammering in his chest, filled with even more love that never seems to stop growing in him every day, Kili gives his big brother four squeezes back.

_I love you, too._

 


End file.
